Sakurako's Secret
is an episode of ''Boys Over Flowers'', an anime based on the manga of the same name. The episode originally aired on December 15, 1996. It was directed by Yoshihiro Oka and written by Aya Matsui. Tsukushi Makino grows closer to Sakurako Sanjo. She helps her try to get over her fear of boys by introducing her to the F4. Meanwhile, Tsukushi makes sure no one finds out about Thomas whom claims that they slept together. Plot At Sakurako Sanjo's house, Tsukushi Makino is surprised to see Thomas. He happens to be a childhood friend of Sakurako as well as a tenant at her house. Thomas nearly tells Sakurako how he met Tsukushi, but she yells in order to stop him. He then asks Sakurako to get him some tea. Once she leaves, Thomas apologizes for leaving Tsukushi alone at the hotel and then compliments her as "wild and wonderful." Tsukushi is shocked to hear that they really slept together and begs him to "forget all about it." He agrees to kept it a secret as long as she agrees to see him again. Tsukushi does so, though she feels "trapped." Sakurako enters the room again with Thomas's tea. He declines it and departs. Sakurako asks Tsukushi "Please cure me of my boy phobia." She also states that Thomas is the only boy she feels comfortable around. Tsukushi feels a pang of guilt when Sakurako tells her she is the only person she can trust. She agrees to help her. The next day, Tsukushi introduces Sakurako to Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, and Tsukasa Domyoji during lunch. Sojiro and Akira are both charmed and call her cute. She rejects the notion, calling herself ugly and fat. Sojiro responds "If you're ugly, what does that make Makino?" Tsukasa then calls Tsukushi cute, surprising everyone. Sakurako tells Tsukushi "Domyoji likes you, doesn't he?" For a second, she thinks Sakurako is glaring at her but dismisses it. After lunch, Tsukushi runs into Yuriko Asai and her friends. They ask about Sakurako, whom they say they saw dancing at a night club. Minako Yamano says "She's probably using you to snag one of the F4," while Yuriko warns her to careful of her. Tsukushi becomes angry and yells "She's not like that!" Later, she talks about the conversation with Makiko Endo. Makiko reveals that Sakurako has "changed a lot" since elementary school, though she also calls her memories "vague." Tsukushi starts to have some doubts about Sakurako. They are assuaged after school when Sakurako uses her for protection against a comment by Sojiro. The guys then invite the two girls to hang out with them. Tsukushi agrees to go, until Sakurako hands her a letter from Thomas. As per the letter, Tsukushi heads to a restaurant to see Thomas. She is nervous that he may try to "seduce" her again and does not go in right away. Kazuya Aoike happens to come by while is trying to settle her nerves. She brings Kazuya along with her to meet Thomas, who is none too happy about his addition. Sitting across from Thomas, she is reminded again of Rui Hanazawa. The vision is broken after seeing Thomas's horrible table manners. Tsukushi is surprised that Sakurako would be friends with someone like him. Thomas accidentally lets slip that Sakurako gives him pocket money. He tries to cover it up and makes a hasty goodbye. As he walks out, he tells Tsukushi to "leave the kid behind" next time. The following day, Tsukushi finds Sakurako laughing happily with the F4. She remarks on Sakurako's quick progress on her phobia. A bee then flies near Sakurako. She leans against Tsukasa for protection. Tsukushi feels a twinge of jealously at the sight of Sakurako cozying up to Tsukasa. After school, she goes over to Yuki Matsuoka's house. Yuki's sister then decides to take the two clubbing in order to cheer up Tsukushi. There Tsukushi is shocked to see Sakurako dancing. She notices a group of girls confronting Sakurako and follows them to the alley. One girl accuses her of stealing her boyfriend. Sakurako makes quick work of stripping the girl of her self-esteem. Watching the scene, Tsukushi wonders "Is that really sweet, polite Sakurako?" Cast and characters Other *Hatta *Rui Hanazawa *Tsubaki Domyoji Additional voices *Masataka Nakai (clubber) *Naoko Okada (Miho) *Naomi Matamura (Yuki's sister) *Noriko Namiki (clubber) Staff *'Screenplay': Aya Matsui *'Director': Yoshihiro Oka *'Animation director': Yasuhiro Namatame *'Art directors': Shinzo Yuki, Tadaumi Shimokawa Notes *The episode is adapted from three chapters of the "Sakurako Story Arc." *Sakurako's age is revealed to be sixteen in the episode, but the official website lists it as seventeen instead.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hanadan/chara.html#matsuoka (Japanese) References See also External links *"Sakurako's Secret" at the official website *"Sakurako's Secret" on Toei Animation Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes